Not Very Observant
by IamMaverick
Summary: Someone isn't very observant. NickGreg Slash


Spoliers: None

Notes: Bored. Story. Fluff. Like it? Review. Oh and this one is a happy story. I'm still feeling bad for killing Greg before.. and nearly killing Nick in a story I'm working on. But you haven't read that one yet so I'll shut up.. who likes Aladdin? I like Aladdin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick and Greg. I don't own CSI. I don't own the song. I don't own beer either. I just borrow them and use them all for my own twisted ideas.

* * *

Not Very Observant

_There's no more waiting  
Holding out for love  
You are my Godsend  
That I have been forever dreaming of  
My angel from above_

Greg Sanders, lab tech, extraordinaire, for the Las Vegas crime lab climbed into his car on his way to work.

The radio immediately greeted him loudly but not with his normal punk rock music but country.

Greg had previously driven Nicholas Stokes; CSI Level 3, home from work the day before when Nick's car had to be towed away for repairs. After insisting that they listen to country music Greg had finally given in and had failed to change the station after dropping Nick off at his home.

Sighing, Greg leaned over to change the station when the radio jockey's words caught his attention.

"Next, we have a special request from Nick Stokes. And here it is, Lost in You by Garth Brooks as Chris Gaines, going out to..."

Greg quickly changed the station before hearing the name of Nick's newest fling and found himself happily singing along to Marilyn Manson's Coma White on his short drive to the crime lab.

Greg tightly gripped the steering wheel and tired not to think of the mention of Nick's name on the radio. Or the fact that Nick was sending a song out to someone when it should have been him. Nick should have been dedicating songs to Greg.

But that would never happen. Nick Stokes was a proud lady's man with a sexy Texan drawl that could make anyone fall into his bed at any given time. It was just Greg's bad luck that he was falling for the man. Or had already fallen for the man.

Greg put the car into park and dragged his feet into the lab where he quickly slipped on his long blue lab coat and sat down at his desk to start on the backlogged work from the day before.

After processing sample after sample and reading result after result and staring at swab after swab, Greg was becoming more and more desperate for human contact. Even if it meant dealing with Grissom's short temperature that seemed to be unleashed on the lab tech more often than not or David Hodges' snarky remarks about his hair or choice of clothing. When Greg was willing to talk to Hodges, something was wrong.

"Hey Greg," he quickly looked up and smiled at the lovely face of Ms. Catherine Willows as she sat some more samples down on his desk, "I need these ASAP. Grissom stuck me and Warrick on a case that's going to the DA in less than 48 hours."

"Sorry Cath, but I'm backlogged right now. Grissom has me running everywhere and I think Sara dropped something off last night that I still haven't gotten to yet. Vegas has more than once case a day." Greg shrugged and watched as Catherine's whole face fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Get mine done and I'll give you some field time on my next case?" She pleaded with the younger man.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" The lab tech smiled and spun around on his chair, "It's been nice doing business with you Ms. Willows."

Catherine gave a friendly smile and left the lab leaving Greg once again wishing for more human contact.

The hours past and the sampled came and left before Greg decided to take a quick break and get some coffee started in the break room.

A few more minutes went by as the sent of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee filled the room. With the sent came many tired and over worked CSI's such as Catherine, Nick and Sara Sidle; all of which planned to hoard Greg's coffee away from him. He grinned into his mug as he took a sip and watched the three walk into the room like a herd of sheep all trying to beat the other to the door.

"Greggo!" Nick cried and patted the blonde on the back causing him to chock on his coffee, "Got anything for me to drink?"

"Nope." Greg smiled at the sullen looks that had migrated onto the faces of his co-workers.

"Come one Greg. We're tired here and I'm pulling a double," Sara whined, falling into the nearest chair.

"This stuff is expensive and no matter how in love we are Sara, I can't do special favors. Soon I'll be bringing coffee in for the whole lab and I'm not so sure I want Hodges or Ecklie to touch this." Greg joked.

Sara closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temple with her fingers. "Please?"

"Nada."

"You heard Grissom before, man," Nick spoke up, "you're using the city's water so we all get the coffee."

"But that is where you are wrong young grasshopper," Greg smirked to the man who everyone knew was older than the lab tech, "I brought my own water today." Greg grinned and held up the nearly empty bottle of water which was soon taken from him hand by Sara.

"Sorry Greg, really thirsty. Really tired." Her eyes were still closed.

Nick gave up in defeat and sat beside Sara with a sigh. Greg smiled to himself at the Texan who looked beautiful even with the stress lines and laugh lines streaking his face. To Greg, he was always beautiful. Quickly banishing the thoughts from his head, Greg realized that Catherine had not yet said anything since arriving in the break room.

"Hey Cath, aren't you going to ask me for some…" Greg stopped mid sentence as he watched Catherine hand Nick and Sara each a cup of coffee before pouring herself some and sitting down, "… coffee?" Greg finished his sentence. "I don't think I'm going to get those samples for you now." He pouted.

"Yes you will and you know it." Greg did know it but saying he wouldn't get it done was just so much more fun.

"Well then be that way if you must," he also sat down in the empty chair between Catherine and Nick, "But I'm going to start hiding my coffee from you guys." Greg propped his feet up onto Nick's lap who quickly pushed his off.

Greg kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on his friend's lap again and tried his best to act natural. "Rub my feet Nick, I'm tired from working all day."

"You've been sitting all day, man. You're feet are fine." Nick laughed.

"Well would you rather massage my ass? Get to it," once again, Greg's feet found their way to Nick's lap.

Nick laughed it off and removed Greg's feet from him once more. "Ya know, we will find your coffee. After all, we are CSI's, it's part of the job."

_But you're not very observant _Greg thought to himself. After gradually falling in love with Nick for the last four years, one would think someone would have noticed but so far, nothing.

"You keep thinking that, cowboy." Greg took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

Greg was once again sitting in his car but this time on his way home. He stopped at a traffic light and fell forward hitting his head on the steering wheel and sighing inwardly.

"Damn it Greg, just, let him know. You've got to stop doing this to yourself."

He sat back up and thought about early that day in the locker rooms. Nick had been changing his clothes and Greg has felt the irresistible urge to touch the older man. To run his fingers threw his black hair and listen to his heart beat while wrapping his arms around him.

Greg looked to the left of him and realized that he had left the work he was planning on doing that morning on his desk. After driving a few blocks, Greg found a spot to turn around and made his way back to the crime lab.

Greg stopped at his lab and began to search for the papers he was missing.

"Someone was looking for you Sanders." Greg looked up barely missing the corner of the table only to come face to face with Hodges.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?"

"Someone."

"Does this 'someone' have a name?" Greg asked.

"Depends on what you'll do for it."

"I'm not in the mood to play games Hodges." Greg continued his search for his work.

"Fine then," David Hodges gave in, "Stokes was looking for you a few minutes before he left. He mentioned needing a ride home and when I said you had left already, he said something about calling a cab."

"Well is he still here?" Greg had suddenly become more interested in what Hodges had to say.

"I don't know. You could look around the front. He could be lurking around here somewhere."

Hodges turned to leave when Greg stopped him, "What are you still doing here anyway?"

Hodges turned around and gave his signature cross between a smirk and a smile, "I'm pulling a double, the guy in days didn't show up."

Greg smiled inwardly and said, "Thanks David," to the retreating figure.

David Hodges, lab tech ala jerk stopped after hearing Greg call him by his first name instead of the usual "Hodges."

Maybe Sanders…uh Greg, wasn't so bad after all.

Greg walked toward the front door with his work in hand, hoping to avoid Ecklie at all costs when he saw Nick sitting on the curb.

"Nick? Why are you still here?" Greg asked when in all truth, he had been hoping the CSI was still 'lurking around' as Hodges had said.

"Car's still in the shop and I can't get a hold of anyone. Warrick won't pick up and neither will Cath, Sara and Grissom both live to far out of the way and I can't seem to find any cab company willing to come here." Nick sighed as Greg tired not to kiss the man in front of him.

"All you have to do it ask."

"Excuse me?" Nick turned to look at Greg.

"Just ask."

"For what?"

"A ride. All you have to do is ask."

"No, I don't want to be a burden again…" Nick started to ramble.

"It's not, just ask."

"Are you sure because I can keep trying…"

"No, just ask." Greg prodded again.

"Thanks… then I suppose." Nick stuttered.

"For what? You haven't even asked yet."

"You mean you're seriously going to make me ask for a ride even though you basically offered?" Nick looked at the younger man oddly.

"Yeah, now ask."

"Alright then," Nick sighed in defeat, "Can you give me a ride home Greg?"

"On one condition," Greg smiled.

"What?" The CSI raised an eyebrow.

"Stay away from the coffee." Nick's face fell as Greg let out a small laugh.

"You're good." Nick started to walk in the direction of Greg's car.

"The only place I ever hear that is in the lab or in bed." Greg gave his trade mark smile as he opened the passenger's door for Nick and made his way over to the driver's side and slide in.

As soon as Greg sat down in the seat Nick punched him lightly in the arm for the comment, sending the car keys flying out of his hand and onto the floor of the car.

"Nice Nick. Now help me find them."

"It's your own fault for making that comment." Nick quipped.

"But I only speak the truth."

Greg leaned over and began to feel around on the floor looking for the keys. Nick rolled his eyes and began to aid Greg in his search.

Nick sat up momentarily and looked at Greg moving awkwardly around the car breathing heavily. Nick's eyesight was diverted to the shinny piece of metal right beside Greg and slightly under him.

"Oh Greg," Nick sang as he reached to pull the keys out from under the young man, "I found them."

Greg felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks. Quickly grabbing the keys from Nick, he started the car and said, "Well I didn't think to look there."

"You couldn't feel that you were half sitting on them?" Nick mused.

"No, I was concentrating on other things." Greg defended himself. "Now do you want to get home or not?"

"Drive on." Nick motioned towards the road ahead of them and the car jerked into motion.

Greg easily came to Nick's home - not far from his own - and faintly regretted giving Nick the ride. Yes, he loved being with Nick and getting him in his car the was closest thing he could manage instead of trying to getting him in his bed but it also meant that he needed to drop Nick off. Let Nick leave, once again, without being able to tell the Texan what he was feeling, what he was always feeling.

"End of the line Mr. Stokes. See you at work tomorrow?"

"Well, uh, would you like to come in… for a beer or something? It's the least I can do… for the drive and all."

Greg smiled, trying his best not to jump at the invitation and run into Nick's house. He merely nodded with a smile and got out of the car, locking the doors on his way.

The two men stepped into the house. Greg, looking around and taking in the new surroundings, Nick moving towards the refrigerator.

"Make yourself at home," Nick said, his head tilting in the direction of the couch.

Greg sat down and turned on the TV, propping his feet up on the coffee table before him. He wasn't sure if he should, but his legs were sore and it's just so much more comfortable than sitting up straight like some pompous bitch.

The seat beside him sank as Nick fell on the couch too. Handing him an open beer, Nick sighed and took the remote from Greg who made small noise in protest.

Nick flicked the TV off and turned to face the younger man. "I think we should talk."

"Excuse me?" Greg was thrown off by the seriousness of his friend.

Nick grunted and turned on the radio beside him. Moments of silence from the two passed before the radio jockey said, "We have another request from Nick Stokes, send out to that special someone. And here's Lost in You…"

Greg leaned over Nick and turned off the radio. "I'm not really in the mood to hear some song you're sending out to your lasted girl.

"Just listen," Nick groaned and turned it back on.

_Heaven knows_

_I'm head over heels and it shows_

"No," Greg turned it back off.

"Listen!" Nick turned the song back on.

_I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in you_

"Nick, I'm really not in the mood for this." Greg sighed and turned it off again.

"Fine, then we need to talk." The radio was once again on and Greg fell back against the arm rest with a groan.

_What is this feeling  
I've never known before_

"Whatever. Talk then."

"Why are you acting like this, Greg? Can't you just listen to the song?"

"I'm listening to you right now, I can't do both." Greg shot but soon regretted it.

Nick shifted closer to Greg and rested his hand on the younger man's thigh.

_That I should touch you  
Swearing to surrender ever more  
That's what I came here for_

Greg looked from Nick's still serious face to the hand on his leg. Not that he minded, he was just a little shocked.

"Nick…" Greg's words were taken from his mouth by the quick embrace of lips on his own.

In mere seconds, Nick had moved from his seat beside Greg to a collision of lips, teeth and tongues. Nick rested his hands near Greg's hips and Greg's hand found there way onto the small of his partner's back and the other, running threw his short black hair.

_Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you_

Greg felt his body slide along the couch and soon Nick was hovering over him, never letting their mouths separate. Greg moaned slightly Nick's lips moved to his neck and gently nipped his collar bone. Everything Greg had been dreaming of was coming true in a moment of lust and passion.

"No, wait," Greg felt himself push Nick off by the shoulders. "What is this?" Greg was looking the older man in the eyes, gripping his shoulder. Nick's face was flushed and Greg could only imagine that his was too.

"What do you mean?" Nick's voice was low and raspy as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is_ this? _I mean, why?" Even though Greg was longing for Nick's lips to be on his again, he needed to know why Nick was doing this. Was he just going to leave him wanting more after this? A one night- or morning in this case – stand or did he want more?

"Greg," Nick sighed. His fingers began to trace small circles on Greg's chest. Closing his eyes and breathing inwardly he let himself rest his body on Greg's. "I want you. I need you Greg. I'm lost without you."

Nick could hear Greg's fast heart beat under his chest and smiled to himself. Finding Greg's hand, Nick interlaced their fingers and smiled.

"Really?"

_I get lost in a wonderful daze  
Lost in your wonderful ways  
Heaven knows  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost_

"Really," Nick confirmed. Nothing about this seemed real to either of them.

"Nick, is this a dream? I've played it over so many times, is this one real?" Nick leaned up and looked the lab tech in the eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and took Greg's lips in his own once again. Greg's hand gently stroked Nick's cheek as he sighed.

"You tell me."

"Nick,"

"Mmhmm."

"Why me?"

"Because you're beautiful, sweet, funny, smart and whenever I look at you I can't think straight. I get lost in you. I lose everything, every sane part of me but nothing matters because I'm looking at you. And you're smiling. And everything stands still."

"God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to have you in my arms. God Nick, you're amazing. And for me." Greg pulled Nick's body closer to his own, trying to never let the feeling leave. Greg kissed the top of Nick's head and closed his eyes, allowing the two men to fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Everything's for you."

Maybe it was Greg who hadn't been very observant.

_Heaven knows  
I'm head over heels and it shows  
I've played every field I suppose  
But there's something about you  
When you're around  
Baby I have found  
I get lost in you_

The End


End file.
